1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gelatinous cushion, and more particularly to a gelatinous cushion having an economized or economic fibrous base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical gelatinous cushions have been developed and comprise a number of parallel elongate columns formed from a soft, easily deformable elastic or visco-elastic cushioning media, such as gelatinous elastomer or gelatinous viscoelastomer, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,111 to Pearce, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,527 to Pearce disclose two of the typical gelatinous cushions having a characteristic to conform to the shape of the cushioned object while evenly distributing a supporting force across the contact area of the cushioned object and avoiding pressure peaks.
The whole typical gelatinous cushions are made of deformable elastic or visco-elastic cushioning media which is expensive, such that the products made of the expensive gelatinous cushion will also be expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,458 to Pearce disclose a similar typical gelatinous cushion formed by molding, melting and forcing processes. However, similarly, the whole typical gelatinous cushion is also made of deformable elastic or visco-elastic cushioning media which is expensive, such that the product made of the expensive gelatinous cushion will also be expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gelatinous cushions.